Breathless
by Kusmicchi
Summary: Il pourrait me reprocher ces morts, inutiles, vaines, injustes, me frapper comme il l'a fait lors du procès, me jeter du haut des murs pour ne plus jamais avoir à me voir et venger ses camarades par la même occasion. Que peut bien penser cet homme derrière son masque d'ennui ? OS.


_Eheh, je me sentais d'humeur à écrire ce soir. So, un petit OS sur SnK, ça me change. L'histoire se déroule suite au retour de la 57ème Expédition Extramuros, c'est à dire suite à la mort des camarades de Levi. Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété d'Hajime Isayama. En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le soleil se noie déjà au loin, derrière l'horizon crénelé de collines anthracite. Je suis plongé dans sa contemplation de cette ligne imaginaire depuis le sommet du mur, désespérément raccroché à cette vision irréelle, presque nouvelle pour moi qui ai passé ma vie entre ces remparts qui brisent toute perspective. J'ai le sentiment que je ne m'y ferais jamais, et quelque part j'en suis soulagé. Voir le ciel se déployer aussi loin que porte le regard, et non cerclé par un anneau de béton a une saveur particulière pour les enfants de la effroi et de l'humiliation. Seul face au couchant, le dos blessé par l'inconfort d'une boite contre laquelle je me suis prostré, les genoux étroitement serrés contre mon torse, je savoure le silence de mon promontoire, échappant enfin à cette sensation étouffante que j'éprouve plusieurs mètres plus bas.

« **C'est donc là que tu étais**. » Lance une voix sur un ton d'évidence, presque noyée par les bourrasques qui soufflent à cette hauteur. Pris au dépourvu, je sursaute, avisant alors le Caporal-Chef Levi qui s'approche d'un pas lent, faisant claquer les semelles dures de ses bottes aussi sèchement que ses mots. D'un mouvement empressé, je me remets sur mes pieds dans une tentative de garde à vous à laquelle mon supérieur coupa court d'un geste désintéressé. Il finit par me rejoindre et se hisse sur la caisse contre laquelle j'étais adossé un instant plus tôt. Debout les bras ballants de celui qui attend d'avantage, je le fixe un court instant avant de prendre conscience que c'est inconvenant. Les joues soudain poudrées d'un rose honteux, je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, reprenant ma position précédente en silence.

Après un instant de contemplation, Levi planta ses pupilles grises sur moi, les lèvres légèrement retroussées comme s'il hésitait à s'exprimer.

« **Je te cherchais.** Finit-il par annoncer. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dîné avec les autres ?

 **\- Je n'avais pas vraiment faim.**

 **\- Comment comptes-tu te battre pour l'humanité si tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi ?**

\- **Le Caporal-Chef se ferait-il du souci pour mon bien-être ?** » Je raille en passant une main habituée dans ma tignasse brune. Cette conversation me déplait, je me sens oppressé. J'ai du mal à regarder Levi dans les yeux depuis notre retour de la dernière expédition extramuros. Comment pourrais-je encore soutenir ses yeux troubles, si perçants au demeurant, après avoir assisté impuissant au massacre de son escouade entière ? Ils sont morts par ma faute, parce qu'ils me protégeaient, parce que je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher, elle, Annie. Parce que le combat était inégal, aussi doué fussent-il, et que face à un titan doté d'intelligence, la seule bravoure ne suffit pas. Si j'avais été moins docile, j'aurais évité tout ça.

« **Je me fais du souci pour l'humanité oui. Il semblerait que notre sort dépende de toi…** »

Silence, je ne sais que répondre. J'hésite, je tords nerveusement mes doigts les uns entre les autres, cherchant un moyen d'esquiver la remarque, mais Levi ne m'en laisse pas le temps, il reprend.

« **Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. Cela dit, tu es le seul soldat restant de mon escouade...** » Termine-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr que sa phrase soit terminée, mais je me lève, soudain pris de panique devant ce que je crois être un reproche à peine masqué. Le regard vaporeux du cadavre de Petra s'impose dans mon esprit. Je me poste bien droit devant mon supérieur avant de m'abaisser dans une courbette misérable.

« **Je… je vous demande pardon.** »

Levi me dévisage un long moment, le visage fermé, l'expression indéchiffrable quoi que teintée de douleur. Toujours plié en deux devant lui, je baisse le regard pour ne plus croiser le sien, incapable de supporter cette froideur. Une seconde plus tard, j'entends ses semelles frapper le sol alors qu'il se laisse glisser de son perchoir. Un pas, deux pas, il s'avance vers moi, et je me fige dans l'appréhension de ce qu'il peut suivre. Il pourrait me reprocher ces morts, inutiles, vaines, injustes, me frapper comme il l'a fait lors du procès, me jeter du haut des murs pour ne plus jamais avoir à me voir et venger ses camarades par la même occasion. Je ne crois pas que je chercherais à en réchapper si cela doit arriver. Regrette-il de m'avoir à sa charge ? Que peut bien penser cet homme derrière son masque d'ennui ?

Pourtant, malgré mes craintes, il ne se fâche pas. Il ne s'en prend pas à moi. Il ne me critique en rien. Sa main blafarde se pose simplement sur mon épaule, la serrant fermement entre ses doigts pâles. Il me secoue légèrement, le regard porté au loin.

« **Je ne te reproche rien Eren, et les regrets sont inutiles.** »

Il n'ajoute rien. Sa main quitte peau et il s'éloigne vers l'endroit d'où il vient. J'entends ses pas claquer, s'évanouir lentement, jusqu'à ce que le silence du vent ne reprenne enfin ses droits. Mon cœur tambourine contre mes côtes, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, quelques larmes viennent rouler le long de mes joues émaciées. Tout à coup, le poids de la culpabilité s'est envolé, emporté par les doigts du caporal, et la chaleur de son étreinte s'est imprimé dans mon épiderme. Bouleversé, le visage fouetté par la brise, je sanglote silencieusement, à genoux à même la pierre de notre cage imperméable ou presque aux terreurs de l'extérieur. Mes lèvres s'animent dans un murmure reconnaissant à l'attention de Levi, tandis que la nuit englouti ma peine et que disparaît le sang sur mes pensées. Peu importe ce qu'il advient je ne suis pas seul à souffrir, et cette réalisation empli mon cœur d'un gratitude incommensurable. Après tout, le Caporal n'a-t-il pas insinué qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ?


End file.
